


My NSFW art goes here

by The_Patrex



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I hope... I BEG, If this works fucking shout out to tumblr user sundancingdragon, Other, Pegging, Puppy play.... kinda... I mean yes..., bro cmon this time this will work, if this doesnt work I promise I will give up Im sorry yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Patrex/pseuds/The_Patrex
Summary: Since tumblr still is in it's crusade against the horny crimes... here I am
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




End file.
